powerhungryrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Krauss
Krauss a character created and played by Glaive Basic Information Name: Krauss Hatch Gender: Male Age: 19 Species: Human Class: Thief Dominant Side: Ambidextrous Krauss Hatch, is a troublesome bandit who goes out of his way to claim anything he deems valuable. Whether it be jewlery, treasure maps, or something that is deeply cherished; Krauss will want it. He is a compulsive trickster who is drawn to any challenge just for the sheer thrill of overcoming all hazards in the end. Although he didn't start life this way. History Krauss' life truly began at the age of seven. His father was an infamous pirate who pillaged and plundered on a daily basis. Though one day the bounty on his head had grown too great, and so he left a good sum of money and valuables with the wife and two kids he loved before setting sail for the final time. Krauss has never seen him since. However, despite the wealth they were given, their happiness was short lived. For who could ever love the family that housed the man responsible for bringing so much pain and sorrow to so many lives? Then one night, without warning, an angry mob carrying torches and weapons came to their secluded home. In a fiery blaze, Krauss' home was burned to the ground before his eyes. His mother did her best to protect her children, and hurriedly covered their escape while she stayed behind in the flames. Krauss and his older sister, Evangela, who was twelve-years of age, were forced to take refuge in an orphanage. Evangela bore the weight of caring for her younger brother Krauss, and tried to fill the gap of being a parent, a sister, and a friend. They had very little to eat. So Evangela would often go without food for the sake of her brother. Most mornings they would wake up in pain from hunger. A cruel reminder of how desperate their situation was. Evangela would feed her brother first. She always does. She cared for him with the gentleness of a loving parent. Their sibling bond grew stronger in the face of their common loss and Evangela became everything to Krauss. Both of them visit thier mother's grave often to gain much needed strength. Evangela tried her best to be strong for her younger brother, telling him that everything will be okay, but in her heart she feared the worst. And in her quiet moments she holds tight to her most cherished posession. A rabbit's foot that was given as a birthday gift from her mother. Sometimes Krauss would hear her crying at night. Seasons came and gone, and one year later it was time for Evangela to leave the orphanage at the age of thirteen. She was adopted. Despite how desperately she pleaded that her brother join her, her new parents did not have the luxury of caring for two children. With tears in her eye, Evangela said goodbye to her brother, but not without first giving him her precious rabbit foot (which he still wears around his neck to this day). She said that as long as he wore it he'd eventually be lucky enough to find her. Krauss' life only became more difficult once she left. With no one to discourage them, Krauss' bullies returned in full force and made his life a living nightmare. Often he would be falsely accused for things he didn't do, beaten up, have his meals taken from him, and forced to sleep on the floor. For four years he endured the torment and ridicule that was subjected to him. That is until a prank went too far and the orphanage caught on fire. Krauss was the only one who survived. Because of this, he has a fear of fire, although matches and lighters are okay. Forced to live on his own and with nowhere to turn, Krauss took up the occupation of becoming a thief and making a living off of the hardwork of others. Despite how much he depsised his father for all the misfortune he caused, he ended up treading the same lifestyle as him. Perhaps it is in his blood or fate is unavoidable. Krauss cares little if either is true or not. All he knows is that he must find his sister and carry out vengeance upon his father. Personality Krauss is infamous for having a rather overconfident (close to the point of arrogance) attitude, always preferring to create as big a bang as possible. He loves nothing more than leading the police in wild goose chases, letting them get within a hair of catching him before exiting one way or another. He hates to see others get hurt, and so he never hesitates in leaping to rescue someone, whether physically or mentally. Despite his low reputation in some quarters, Krauss does have a sense of honor, in as much as that he decides to leave the loot behind if it has no further purpose other than having challenged his trickster skills or when a more humane background stands behind their existence. Though he is a thief, his prideful nature gets him into trouble more often than not. There are times he neglects to check his surroundings or striking at the least opportune of times. That's not to say he's a bad thief either. Being on his own after the orphanage was burned down, has forced him to learn how to live a life of solitude at an early age. Even though he is taking up his father's trade in stealing, he won't admit to such. Often stating that his way of life is nothing like his wretched father's, which is usually quickly followed by a swift punch to the person who insulted him. To this very day he despises all pirates because they remind him of his father, which earns a few laughs from those that don't know him well because pirates and thieves are practically the same. So who is he to judge against stealing when he's equally guilty? Aside from all that he is streetwise, cunning, crafty, strong-willed, and a bit of a coward at times. Often repeating the words "He who fights and runs away can come and fight another day." or "I'm not fleeing. I'm simply advancing in another direction." in order to save face and personal pride. Powers and Abilities Ranged Expertise: Unlike most thieves, Krauss specializes in steady doses of controlled damage from a distance. While he can perform in close-combat, his lithe body and frail armor makes it hard for him to take a hit without suffering greatly. His arsenal of ranged weaponry includes: *Boomerang *Throwing Knives *Bola *Kunai with Chain *Throwing Darts *Smoke Bombs Magical Artifacts: In his travels as a thief, Krauss has come across peculiar and unique items of a magical nature. All of these items he keeps sealed in scrolls (another magical artifact). That allows him to summon the item he wishes from a pocket dimension within the scrolls. The scrolls he carries are bound to him by blood and spirit so not just anyone can access them. One scroll can hold up to ten items, and fortunately for him he has two, which makes travel not only easier, but can also be used to decieve enemies into thinking he's unarmed or pass through security checkpoints. Inside his scrolls contains: *The mashu-mashu devil fruit *A glove that changes the wearer's gender *An orb that allows him to take metaphysical things (colors, dreams, noise etc.) *A small pouch of fairy dust with aphrodisiac properties *A whistle that speeds up time Acrobatic: Krauss' many years of self-training and evading as a thief as honed his body to be flexible and athletic. Doing front flips and backflips is a simple task for the young bandit, and it's not unusual to see him twirling and spinning through the air and bounding off of walls either for the thrill, to be evasive, or just because he wants to show off. That being said he is also quite agile and fast. Not fast enough to dodge bullets or outrun a car, but he can keep up with a bicycle for a little while at least. Stamina is not something he has a lot of despite how energetic his personality may be. No doubt, both of these aspects combined gives Krauss sharpened reflexes. Category:Male Category:Thief Category:Human Category:Main Character Category:Glaive's Characters